Horror Filled Beauty
by Spacekinky
Summary: Elijah was NOT looking forward to moving across country to a small dreary town to live with her birth father and sister. But it's not everyday a new adventure is thrown your way. (New Chapters Starting 7/18/19 or earlier)


**Disclaimer. I DO NOT own Twilight. I only own my characters.**

Joy and excitement filled the room with the music blaring. She sat alone in the corner of a couch, unknowing of what to do. Bodies crammed together, swaying almost in sync with each other. She didn't like being here, but she couldn't just let her best friend go to the party alone. Especially if drinks were being served. It wasn't like it was the first time she's been to a party like this. She hated it.

A sudden dread filled her body as she looked around at the sea of drunk teens. Her head started pounding with a boom she was all too familiar with. She stood up abruptly, the cup of water falling out of her hand, onto the wooden floor. Her hands shaking violently as her feet started moving quickly as if scared of what will happen if she stayed. Completely ignoring her best friend yelling her name she walked straight out of the house and down the street in the pouring rain, not stopping she made it all the way back to her house.

Guilt started to fill her stomach. She couldn't believe she just left her best friend at a party with a bunch of drunk teens, but not much could've been done, she had to leave. Gnawing on her bottom lip she opened her door, thanking the lord that her stepfather wasn't home. As much as she liked the guy she didn't want to see the pity looks he gave her whenever he saw her. Phil said that she reminded him so much of his - now late - wife, her mother. So she didn't find much guilt in leaving him to live with her birth father. She knew it would be refreshing for him to not have someone around who reminded him of his late wife.

Sighing she decided to go pack the rest of her clothes. Her books and pictures had been sent there two days earlier, so she only had to pack her clothes and what she left to take on the plane. Which wasn't much, her new phone, a book, and a pillow. When her mother died Phil bought her a phone, just to make sure when she was out at night nothing happened to her. Not that anything would happen to someone like her. She appreciated the gift nonetheless, as it was from a person she cared about. The ringing of her phone brought her out of her inter musings. Picking it up she didn't check the caller I.D, she already knew who it was.

"Hello?" She always answered the phone with a polite voice.

"Eli? Hey Sis how are you?" Bella's, her older sister, voice bled through the phone.

"I'm okay, moving across the country, Away from my friends and the school I've been to since Freshman year." Her voice was laced with her own kind of sarcasm.

Hearing her sister sigh she knew she was about to have a short talk with her.

"Elijah, I know you don't want to move from the city but I think this will be good for you, also dad made room for you in his office, you know? With the big window?" 

"Yeah, I think I remember it, look I'm gonna go finish packing, I'll see you and dad in two days, send him my love, bye." She hung up before her sister could say anything.

Soon it was the day she was leaving. She had been woken up super early by here "best friend" landing on top of her. How Lili got in she will never know. Not that she really cared, she was going to drop her from her life. She knew the rumors were coming for her.

"Lili get off me." She moved to sit up pushing the other girl off.

"I'm just _so_ sad you're leaving me," The tall brunette shrugged "I'm still upset you left me at the party."

Eli rolled her eyes not paying much attention to Lili. _'What if we killed her. Not like she'll be missed. One, two, three, dead.'_ Before she could tell the voice to shut up two arms came around her.

"Goodbye, bitch." Lili's voice was too close, too happy.

Soon she was on the other side of the room grabbing her pillow and backpack from off the ground. She was out the door and down the stairs before Lili could have even registered what had happened.

She never wanted to see her ever again. And she never will that was one thing she was glad about. Walking into the kitchen she greeted Phil with a small hello. He grunted and went out to car. Sighing she grabbed a few hundred dollars out of Phil's wallet and stuffed it in her pocket. Not that Phil cared. He had already given her two thousand dollars for when she gets there to go shopping. She heard Lili coming down the stairs and decided it was time to go. She had just put her bags in the car when Lili came out of her old house.

" _Goodbye_ Lili." She said quietly and got into the car off to the airport. The start of her new adventure.

 **A/N: So this ??? I have this really cool idea so I think I'mma go with it? All mistakes are mine sorry kiddos**


End file.
